How many times must I break, before I shatter?
by doctorgranger
Summary: "How many times, Doctor, will they break before they shatter completely?" Shatter. No. Not Her, never Her. She's strong. And so is her friend, too. But how strong do they have to be? "I don't know, Rose, I just don't know."
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

Time is a fickle thing. It can pass so quickly, leaving marks on the softer materials. Look at sand, for example. At one time, it was stones, rocks. Strong and seemingly unbreakable. Yet, with time and pressure, it falls apart. The rocks crumble and breaks into sand, a softer material that is more pliable, easier to use.

Very similar to people, I'd suppose. We, as individuals, can only take so much before we crack and begin to crumble. Some of us are stronger than others, and last longer than maybe we should.

We went through so much. It still haunts us. I can see it in his clear blue eyes.

I feel for him more than anyone else. George Weasley. The boy who should have never been alone.

He lost his twin, his other half. And it shows. Every day he seems to retreat further into himself. He can't even look in the mirror anymore because every time he does, he sees Fred. The brother who never stood a chance.

It took a while, three months to be exact, before he let me in. After the war, he locked himself in his flat. His shop never opened. He never let anyone in.

We were all worried.

One day, I went up the stairs to his front door. I knew better than to knock, his charms and jinxes would only send me away, and I sat on the floor and began to speak. I told him about my parents, how they had been targeted after fifth year. How I had watched their torture. How they died completely insane. I told him how much it hurt to see. Then I told him how Fred saved me. How he made me laugh when I got to the Burrow. I told him how I fell in love. Then I spoke of the war. Of how scared I was, and how completely distraught I was to see him dead. I told him about how I murdered the death eater who had blown up the wall that crushed him. I didn't feel guilty, either. I told him that I was shunned. Harry had found out that I killed in cold blood. He told Ron, and now, neither speaks to me. I told him how alone I was. Then I stood up. I turned from the door and said to him,

"I came to say goodbye, George. I can't take it anymore. I- I have to go. I'm going to live with my adopted mother. She's a muggle. And she's lonely, I think. Her daughter moved away, so I offered to go back. I'm probably not going to return, George. I think I'm done with the wizarding world. I've been tortured, I've been hunted, and now I'm so alone. I feel for you. I hope you let someone in soon, before you forget that they need you."

I left. I didn't see or hear the front door open. I suppose that's for the best. I might have never left if I saw him reaching out for me.

I did move in with my adoptive mum. Jackie has looked after me since my parents died. Her daughter and I were best friends as children.

A week later, I had a job in a book shop. Despite leaving my life behind, I still had a passion for reading and for knowledge.

I had only just started working there when he came in. I was stacking books on a shelf, alphabetising them. His arms slipped around me and I turned around, prepared to flee, when I saw him. He looked worse than anyone I had ever seen. I suppose we were very similar. I held him as he cried onto my shirt.

I brought him home with me, and I looked after him. He told me how he was scared. How Fred had always been the brave one. He told me about his childhood, and how much they relied on eachother. There was never a person who could come between them. He told me how angry he was at everyone. How he had confronted Harry and Ron for what they had done, and how both were now looking for me. I didn't care. He told me how he'd been looking for me, how he slept on the street outside the apartment because he was too scared to knock on the door. He told me how much he missed Fred.

That was ten months ago.

We looked after eachother, from then on. He became my best friend, and I his. Jackie once questioned whether we were together, and we had both laughed the suggestion off. It was the first time I had heard him laugh.

We'd both stopped using magic. It took George a long time to adjust to muggle life, and sometimes he slips up still, but he's improved so much. His father would be proud.

Time changes everything. It breaks people down until they're just a shell of who they once were, but sometimes, just sometimes, it brings them back as well. It certainly brought us back. We weren't healed of the horrors. I still can't sleep right through the night without someone to hold me. But it makes a start. And maybe, just maybe, this Christmas will bring more than just gifts. Maybe it will bring a miracle.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A.N. Hey guys It's DoctorGranger here! We just wanted to say thanks for the lovely reviews and we don't own either Harry Potter or Doctor Who! Reviews are appreciated!**_

_**Chapter One**_

"Is it snowing yet?"

There's a groan as the small, magnolia coloured room is filled with light. A bushy, brown haired girl gives the intruder the double-fingered salute before diving back under her covers. Her small frame is shivering slightly in the cold air.

"'Ave 'ey fi'ed 'e 'ea'ing 'et?"

Her voice is muffled by the thick duvet and her intruder raises an eyebrow before jumping on her bed and ripping the covers away,

"What did you say, Oh 'Mione, Dearest?"

Her brown eyes lock with his blue ones with a glare colder than the room,

"I said, George Fabian Weasley, have they fixed the heating yet?"

Her intruder, George, flops down next to her. His ginger hair is falling in his eyes and it is almost as bushy as hers because he refuses to shower until the heating is back on. Normal people would have flat, greasy hair. Not George. No. George's hair just thickens and becomes un-tameable.

"Not yet, Mistress."

Hermione sighs before pushing him slightly,

"Get out of my bed, you oaf."

George grins at her,

"You love me really, Princess."

Hermione groans before resigning herself to the fact that she won't be getting anymore sleep today. She pushes herself up and stretches her arms over her head.

George's eyes slip to her white stomach, to the jagged scar that still hasn't fully healed. It's red and raw, but Hermione says the same thing every time he asks,

"I can't feel it, I can't really see it, and no one else will. It can take its time."

He frowns at it, it's a reminder of how Fred had-

No.

This isn't Fred. Fred. Dead. Dying. Bang. Fred.

No.

Then there are arms around his stomach and George allows Hermione to comfort him.

"It's Christmas tomorrow, George. Don't cry. He wouldn't want you to. Not now."

He nods, carefully drying his eyes.

Hermione holds him for a minute longer before standing. George eyes her. Her PJS are revealing, yet he doesn't look at her chest. Instead, his eyes roam her body, not checking her out, but seeing the different scars that litter her skin. Her legs and arms are normally covered to hide them. But, in the apartment, she often forgets about them.

The apartment.

They had moved out from her adoptive mums place a month ago, and still, neither of them felt comfortable enough to call it home.

Hermione knows he's looking, she knows her scars bother him. They bother her, too. But she won't admit it. No, she has to be strong. For him, for George. He needs her. He is her priority. Even when she wakes up screaming.

She walks over to her window. Its Christmas eve, and they have no heating, no gas or electric. And, no snow. She remembers Christmas at Hogwarts. It snowed every year. It was beautiful. Still, she can appreciate the simplicity this year.

She takes in a deep breath, thinking quickly.

"George, pass me my mobile."

He grabs it from under her pillow, his fingers brush on her wand and he flinches. She still cant sleep without her sense of security. He chucks the mobile at her and she grins before digging through her contacts.

She presses dial and waits.

"Hello?"

She smiles,

"Hey Jackie, it's Hermione. Would it be a big inconvenience if George and I spend Christmas with you? The electrics still out in our building."

Jackie's excited squeal greets her ears. Jackie had been trying to convince them to spend Christmas with her all months. Hermione thinks she's given up hope of her daughter coming home in time.

"Oh my god! When can you come over? I'll make breakfast! Then we can sort through the spare rooms and-"

"Woah, Jacks, calm down. George will be by in just a minute to help you out whilst I pack our stuff. See you in a few!"

Then she hung up the phone and threw it onto her mattress. George groans before stripping his bed shirt off as he leaves the room to change.

A few minutes later, she hears the front door open and close. She sighs.

Already, she's aware of his absence. They've become too reliant on each other. He's like the big brother she never had, but she also knows they need to move on. He needs space, and so does she. But it's hard. So hard.

She changes into a pair of thick leggings and a long, red sweater that Mrs Wesley had given her before she left. Then she walks over to her bed and pulls her suitcase out from under it. She unzips it and flips the lid, ready to put her folded PJ's in, when she spots her beaded bag. She frowns and debates whether to leave it under her bed. But she decides against it. She places her clothes above it before heading into George's room to fetch some for him. It's a mess.

Clothes are strewn across the floor, photos are littered on his bedside. She's shocked that she is in most of them. Her eyes travel to his wall, which he had painted himself. It's the Weasley family, and between Fred and George, is a brown eyes girl with bushy hair and a wide smile. Everyone is labelled, though it doesn't need it. And under Hermione's name, he's written 'The triplet sister'. Tears come to her eyes and she brushes them away. She knew he cared, but she never knew it was at the same level as he cared for Fred. Suddenly, she's scared that she is replacing him. But she brushes the thought away that would never happen.

She walks over to his wardrobe and grabs the clothes she needs. She also grabs his wand from the only robe he kept. His work one. She grabs the wand and the clothes and puts them in the suitcase. She puts her wand in as well. They'd left the wizarding world, but the only security they have is magic.

She then walks into the living room. Its small. One sofa, a small table and a TV. On the table is a pile of gits. For Jackie and Mickey. And Rose, too, should she come home. She grabs them and puts them in the suitcase as well before zipping it up.

She locks the apartment behind her and begins the walk to her adoptive mums apartment in the next block.

It's cold, and she shivers slightly.

The walk seems long, and tedious. It's far too cold.

When she gets to the apartment, the door is open. And it's silent. She walks in and puts the suitcase down. There's a note on the side in George's messy scrawl,

'_Jackie's off her rocker, reckons she heard Rose. Be back soon. Don't worry too much, Granger._'

She smiles and places it back down before dragging the suitcase into the spare room. There's a sudden crack behind her, and on instinct she turns with her fist raised. It meets a face who groans,

"Geeze, 'Mione. Calm down."

She gasps before pulling George into her arms,

"Why would you do that to me? You massive sod, George Weasley!"

He grins sheepishly,

"I was hoping to beat you here, actually. Mickey and Jackie are both mental. So I thought I'd come prepare you for it."

They sit on the bed and George rubs Hermione's arms as she shakes. Whether because of the magic or the cold, he can't tell.

The door slams open and Hermione jumps to her feet. It's definitely the magic, he decides. She's not been this on edge since they left the magic behind. He feels guilty. He hadn't thought of the side effect.

"Get him on the bed!"

Hermione's eyes widen as she pushes George out of the way. Then she moves outside, prepared to fight off the intruder. Instead, she sees Jackie, Mickey and a blonde girl carrying a man inside. She moves out of the way.

She eyes the blonde. Her face is familiar. But she can't place it.

They place the man on the bed. None of them notice her and George. They slipped out when they began to change him.

Hermione blanches when they put him in George's orange PJs.

Mickey leaves them first. He jumps when he spots the ginger and the bookworm.

"How long have you been there?"

Hermione cocks an eyebrow,

"We saw you bring him in. Who is he? And who's the girl?"

Mickey cringes. Then Jackie and the blonde girl leave the bedroom,

"Where'd you get men's PJs from anyway?"

Jackie just shrugs,

"They're George's."

The girl frowns,

"Who's George?"

The ginger looks up and gives a half hearted smile towards the girl who has only just noticed them,

"That'd be me, I'm afraid."

The girls eyes widen.

"W-Wow… Isn't he a bit young for you, mum?"

George laughs weakly,

"Wrong assumption, Sweetie. I'm-"

Jackie has already turned red with annoyance and turns to the girl, cutting George off,

"He's not my partner! He's practically my son!"

The girl falters,

"Y-You're son?"

Hermione steps forward, realisation in her eyes,

"Rose?"

Rose's eyes meet hers, and she doesn't recognise her.

"Who're you and how do you know me?"

Hermione ducks her head at this harsh treatment. Rose had never been so cold to her before.

It's Mickey, who speaks up,

"Rose, that's Hermione. Remember? The sister you left behind?"

Hermione barely has time to blink before Rose is hugging her, not letting go.

Hermione tentatively hugs her back.

"Hey Rosie."

Rose laughs and holds her tighter,

"Mione! I've missed you!"

Then she's being dragged,

"I want you to meet him, Mione."

She sees the man on the bed. He's got messy brown hair and a chin of stubble, and Hermione thinks he is gorgeous,

"What happened to him?"

Then Rose starts to cry.

"The Doctor, he left me, Mione. He left me."

Hermione holds her as she cries, confused. He is right there. In front of them. How did he leave?

He is alive, right?

"Rosie, I don't understand. How did he leave you?"

Rose takes a deep breath,

"He's not like normal guys, 'Mione. He's amazing. He's got this box that can travel all through time and space. And he picked me up one day and swept me off my feet. We went everywhere. I saw the end of the world. I watched it blow up with him by my side. But it wasn't _him. _He saved my life, and it killed him. His face changed. It's not the same man, 'Mione."

And then she understands. Led on that bed, is the Sainted Physician. The miracle man. The timelord. The Doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Two**_

Hermione walks slowly through the town, listening to Rose's stories. How she'd freed a Dalek, how they'd fought against the Slitheen family from a planet that Hermione can't even pronounce. She'd be trying later, until she got it right.

She listened to the story of Cassandra, a sheet of skin with a mouth and eyes. Hermione couldn't help but think she'd be the perfect partner for Vold- _Him._

She smiles as Rose finishes her stories, leaving out the part about The Doctor changing his face.

Rose turns to Hermione, a large smile on her face,

"Oh, it's amazing, 'Mione, I wish you could come with us."

Hermione just shakes her head,

"I've got to look after George. Besides, you and The Doctor seem to have a _thing _going on here."

Rose just shakes her head,

"This isn't _My Doctor_, He left me. This is someone else."

Hermione sighs before digging into her handbag and retrieving her purse,

"Here, let's go shopping."

She hands Rose £110 and she watches her friends eyes widen in surprise,

"Where did you get that sort of money?!"

Hermione shakes her head,

"I went through some stuff and got a lot of compensation. Now, what would The Doctor like for Christmas?"

Rose looks baffled,

"You're going to get him a present?"

Hermione smiles,

"No one should be left out at Christmas."

Rose smiles before hugging her,

"he'll appreciate that, thank you."

Hermione leans into the hug,

"It's nothing, really."

Rose shakes her head,

"Too nice for your own good."

Hermione leads Rose into several shops as they pick out presents. Rose smiles appreciatively when Hermione makes up the change as Rose over spends,

"I'm sorry, 'Mione, I'll pay you back."

Hermione waves her off,

"Don't worry about it."

They're walking past a book shop when something catches Hermione's eye. She drags Rose in and leads her over to a dusty section, a bright blue book poking out. Its dusty, which makes it easier for Hermione to know that someone had recently looked at it due to finger prints.

It's a photo album, old and antique looking. Hermione picks it up, instantly enthralled with it. Rose laughs,

"Only you would get excited over a book!"

They pay for it and Hermione tucks it into her handbag. When they leave the shop, the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and a familiar feeling courses through her. They're being targeted. Rose can feel it too as they both spot the mechanical Santa's at the same time. They glance at eachother and both mouth one word,

_Run._

Rose takes off without a thought, heading straight back to the apartment. Hermione's frozen in place, familiar horrors racing through her mind.

_No. Watched. Run. Move. Help. Bang. Colours. Bright light. Not coming back. Mudblood._

Her eyes only snap away from the pavement when one of the robots aims towards her, she barely has time to think before it shoots. Her hands fly up and a magic shield covers her. It's not strong enough, and she knows that. When the shot reaches the shield, it explodes. The force sends her through the air and into the wall. She groans before scrambling to her feet and ducking behind a car.

She knows that the apartment is close, but she doesn't want to lead them to it.

Her phone starts vibrating in her pocket and she whips it out, _George._

"George?"

"_Hermione? Where are you? Whats going on? Rose is here-"_

"Shut up! I'm trying-Trying-"

Then her mind fazes out

_Horcruxes. Running. Forest. Deserted. Snatcher. Run. No time. _

"_HERMIONE!?"_

She scrambles to her feet and runs, but her mind isn't in London. To her, she's back in the forest, running for her life.

She jumps over imaginary branches, barely avoiding the shots that the robots fire at her. There's a crack that fills the air and in her confused state, Hermione collapses, believing that she's been caught.

When she comes to, she's back in the apartment. In Jackie's guest bed. And she knows George is in the room. She always knows. She groans as she sits up, her head is pounding.

"What happened?"

George rushes to her side, sweeping her into a hug,

"How could you be so stupid? What were you thinking, you silly girl!"

She clutches to him, her memories returning with full force.

"What happened?"

George lets her go before sitting next to her,

"Rose came into the apartment like a bat out of hell, yelling about getting The Doctor out of here. Then she looked behind her, then back at us and just whispered your name. She said you were right behind her. We thought you'd been captured. I phoned you up and I _Knew I just knew _that you were having an episode. I left the apartment and apparated to you. I didn't even think, then you passed out in my arms so I brought us back here. They think you were outside."

She nods, feeling stupid for letting something so small get the better of her.

Then something clicks,

"They were after Him, weren't they?"

George nods,

"But they can't get us here, Doll. Don't worry."

She nods before standing up, a wave of dizziness hits her and she sways on the spot. George rushes to her side and holds her, stopping her from falling. He doesn't let go of her as they walk.

His eyes remain locked on her, he's stiff as a board. He'd almost lost her. That's all that he could think. His friend, his Hermione, his sister in all but blood. He was almost worried she would just disappear.

She stops when they get to the other room, a frown on her face,

"Where'd the tree come from? That's a new tree."

Rose's eyes snap up, looking where Hermione was pointing. She backed away from it quickly, calling for her mum. Jackie walks in from the kitchen,

"What's wrong, Rose?"

Rose looks at her mum,

"Where'd you get that tree?"

Jackie frowns,

"I thought one you two sent it down."

Rose looks to Hermione. Both girls shake their head.

Mickey, who was sitting closest to it, jumps back in fright as the decorations lifted themselves from the branches. And the branches were _spinning_.

George grabs Hermione, throwing them both through the hallway and into The Doctors room. Jackie, Rose and Mickey follow,

"What're we going to do? We're going to die! Because of a Christmas tree!"

Hermione looks at Jackie, her innocence is admirable.

George grabs Hermione's hand, asking her with his eyes, _wands?_

Hermione jumps to her feet,

"I'll be right back!"

George tries to stop her as she runs, but he's not quick enough. She pushes through the door and into the other room, to her handbag. Inside, is her beaded bag. She'd put their wands in there.

She turns to go back to the others, to find a Christmas tree in her way. Coming towards her. _Wrong guest._

She fumbles with the bag, digging for her wand, she knows she won't get to it in time. The tree is cutting through the wall.

Its getting closer.

She's going to die.

Her finger brush on her wand and she closes her hand around it.

The tree is a meter away.

She points her wand at it.

It blows up, the shockwave sends her back into the wall. She gasps as her already-sore back is hurt again.

George jumps over the remains of the tree, mickey following behind him. Both the guys help Hermione up as Jackie and Rose rush towards her,

"Are you alright?"

"Where does it hurt?"

"You stupid girl!"

"You could've been killed!"

Hermione limps forward. The Doctor is stood there, looking decidedly ridiculous in George's PJs.

He glances around the room and at the tree.

"It's a pilot fish. And when there's a pilot fish-"

He darts out onto the balcony, Hermione goes to follow him with the others, but George pulls her back. She frowns at him, confused,

"Whats up?"

A tear falls down his cheek,

"Please don't leave me."

His voice cracks and Hermione holds him, feeling incredibly stupid. Of course she needs to be more careful. George needs her. Even if no one else does, George needs her.


End file.
